Ferengi shuttle
|dt= Ferengi shuttle | image= Ferengi pod, 2366.jpg |caption= Port view |affiliation= Ferengi Alliance |type= Shuttlecraft |active= 24th century |crew= 2-8 |speed= Warp-capable |armament= Phasers |defenses= Deflector shields | image2= Quark's Treasure.jpg |caption2= Vessel of the class, at warp }} The Ferengi shuttle, also sometimes referred to as a Ferengi pod, was a fast warp-capable shuttlecraft used as an auxiliary vehicle and utilized by prominent businessmen in the Ferengi Alliance during the 24th century. History Introduced prior to 2366, these vessels were the standard shuttle-type found aboard Marauders. In 2366, one of these vessels – with two Ferengi on it – became trapped in the Delta Quadrant following the collapse of the Barzan wormhole. ( ) These vessels were also simultaneously owned on an individual basis: Grand Nagus Zek had a personal shuttle, as did FCA Liquidator Brunt and Ferengi entrepreneurs and Quark. ( , etc). These shuttles were also known to exist in the mirror universe. ( ) as a much larger craft. This is also the case with most of the other appearances indicating the shuttle to be only slightly smaller than a Starfleet runabout.}} Technical data Ferengi shuttles were extremely fast and durable warp-capable vessels, fast enough to outrun Romulan interceptors. According to Rom, they were capable of flying half way through the Milky Way Galaxy before even needing a maintenance checkup. It was possible to exceed the maximum safe cruising speed by 0.3 warp factors. ( ) These vessels were known to be outfitted with phasers and deflector shields. ( ) Interior design Typically these shuttles had a small control area – cockpit or bridge – in the forward section, with rudimentary sleeping quarters, and cargo hold in the aft section. ( ) They were also equipped with such creature comforts as a waste extraction unit and a replicator. ( ) The shuttle had room to transport from as few as two, to as many as eight occupants. ( ) File:Arridor and Kol shocked.jpg|Cockpit interior, aft view File:Ferengi pod cockpit.jpg|Cockpit interior, forward view File:Zek's shuttle, bridge.jpg|Bridge interior, aft view File:Quark's Treasure, bridge.jpg|Bridge interior with "captain's chair", aft view File:Ferengi shuttle airlock, 2371.jpg|Airlock, 2371 File:Ferengi shuttle airlock, 2374.jpg|Airlock, 2374 Ships of the class ;Named: * Quark's Treasure ;Unnamed: * Brunt's shuttle * Brunt's shuttle (mirror) * Goss' shuttle * Par Lenor's shuttle * Zek's personal shuttle Appendices Appearances * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (mirror universe) * Background information The term "Ferengi pod" was only used during the original appearance of this type of craft, all subsequent appearances of this design were identified as "Ferengi shuttle". When the originally referenced "pod" appeared on screen, several years later, it too was then described as a "Ferengi shuttle." Apocrypha The Star Trek Customizable Card Game names this type of ship a "Na'Far-class" ship.'' It is available as a playable ship in Star Trek Online via the in-game store Lobi Crystal Consortium, also under the name Na'Far-class. External link * * de:Ferengi-Shuttle Category:Shuttle classes Category:Spacecraft classes (mirror)